


Аннигиляция

by CatVoinAnia



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/CatVoinAnia
Summary: Они как позитрон и электрон: одно и то же по сущности, просто разных знаков. Миру не нравится, когда они вместе, ожидает взрыва, но те притягиваются друг к другу и ничего не могут с этим поделать.





	Аннигиляция

Конан медленно целует Кида, чувствуя себя на грани и близким к некому взрыву, вроде аннигиляции. Большому, мощному и практически неизбежному.   
Похожие и разные одновременно, оба цепляются друг за друга, захлёбываясь поцелуями и кусаясь почти до крови, словно не веря, что сейчас они вместе. Жадность и страсть накрывают с головой, как и азарт — если их поймают, то всему конец. Разумеется, они занимаются этим не на ограблении. Так, очередная снятая квартирка, в которой прячутся оба от всевидящих глаз общества-мира.   
Чужие руки где-то под одеждой, хаотично и нежно лаская хрупкое тельце, изредка задевая ногтями и напоминая, что всё это совсем-совсем не сон.   
Такие разные: детектив и вор. Такие похожие: одни голос, внешность, мораль.   
Просто одному не посчастливилось оказаться по одну сторону закона. Просто другому повезло встать на желаемую.   
Сейчас они оба нарушают закон: Конан выгибается под ласками, сам помечая своего вора засосами. Кид жаден до умопомрачения, когда дело касается его детектива.   
Они как позитрон и электрон: одно и то же по сущности, просто разных знаков. Миру не нравится, когда они вместе, ожидает взрыва, но те притягиваются друг к другу и ничего не могут с этим поделать.   
Частица и античастица. Вор и детектив.   
Они не должны быть вместе, но прямо сейчас плевать на всё, пока губы Кида льнут уже к шее Конана, а сам тот упорно не выпускает из своих объятий, удерживая ногами и руками.   
Уравнения для них одни и те же, даже изначальные данные схожи. Пошедшие по пути отцов, пусть и зашедшие намного дальше.   
Очередной мокрый поцелуй кружит голову, пока ногти царапают кожу под собой. Даже Кид позволяет себе немного, оставляя лёгкие красноватые следы, пока сам Конан почти до крови впивается в любовника своими.   
Где-то там, внизу, мокро. От пота, от слюней, от смазки. Конан физически ощущает, как прилипает к телу Кида, словно они и впрямь притягиваются силой электричества.   
А ещё потом там будет сперма, слегка обжигающая — неважно, что та температуры их тел, всё равно жжёт кожу, — и похожая на жидкий концентрированный взрыв.   
Даже в ситуациях они очень похожих: не могут говорить правду друзьям — буквально единицам, и то не факт, что поймут, оба "дети" — Конан буквально, Кид почти. А главное — моральные границы такие гибкие, что им сейчас плевать, что они вор и детектив, да ещё и разных возрастов внешне. Оба просто тянутся к друг другу и цепляются, ожидая, когда смогут быть Кайто и Шиничи, двумя обожающими друг друга подростками-любовниками.   
Конан прижимается ближе к Киду, ощущая почти железную хватку на себе. Их скорая аннигиляция близко, а после... после частица и античастица ненадолго разбегутся, чтобы потом столкнуться и взорваться вновь.


End file.
